


A Wonderful Christmas Time

by AshenPebbles



Series: A Very Merry Drarry Christmas [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Early Mornings, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Opening gifts, a very merry drarry christmas, day one of tewnty-five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenPebbles/pseuds/AshenPebbles
Summary: day one- christmas morning at the malfoy-potter-lupin household
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Very Merry Drarry Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035774
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	A Wonderful Christmas Time

**Author's Note:**

> day one of twenty-five in a very merry drarry christmas, a collection of christmas/winter themed drarry one shots by me

Snow fell outside the window of Harry and Draco Malfoy-Potter's bedroom. It was Christmas day and the sounds of children waking could be heard down the hall, while Harry and Draco continued to sleep peacefully. Carefully, the door to the two men's bedroom was opened. In snuck Lily and James Malfoy-Potter, ages four and six respectively. Their older brothers Scorpius and Teddy, ages eleven and sixteen, were also still asleep. It may have been seven in the morning, but it was also Christmas so the two youngest members of the family had no qualms about waking up their fathers and older brothers.

Making their way to the bed the two young kids saw the outline of Draco's body beneath the blankets. The man was facing away from the two kids and had his arms wrapped securely around his husband, Harry.

Slowly, with slight hesitation, James picked up his hand and poked Draco squarely in the back, softly saying, "Daddy," in the process.

The blond man let out a groan and buried himself further into the blankets. "Daddy..." whined Lily as she climbed up the side of the bed and started to jump on it.

"Just five more minutes," grumbled Draco, shoving his face into his husband's neck.

Reluctantly, James followed his younger sister onto the bed and he too started jumping up and down. The two young kids then started to yell, "Daddy! Papa!", timing each shout to one of their jumps.

Finally, Draco had had enough of rambunctious children interrupting his sleep and slowly roused from his sleep. "What exactly did you two want at" he glanced at the clock, "seven in the morning?"

"It's Christmas, Daddy!" piped up Lily, a large smile spreading across her face.

James, nodding enthusiastically, added, "And that means presents!"

"Does it now..." Draco said dryly while looking down at Harry, who was miraculously still asleep, "and these presents couldn't wait until a more reasonable hour, say ten, now could they?"

A look of pure horror flashed across both children's faces, as if the thought of having to wait to open presents was the worst thing in the world. Sighing, Draco conceded, "Fine, tell you what. If you two can get your brothers up, I'll get your Papa up, and then we can open presents. Deal?"

"Deal," James and Lily replied in unison before scampering off to wake Teddy and Scorpius.

Turning his attention towards his husband, Draco set his hand on Harry's shoulder and gently started to shake it. But the black haired man continued to sleep. How he managed to be such a heavy sleeper, Draco had no clue. "Harry," said Draco, "wake up love."

After a few more moments of shaking his husband, Harry finally woke up. "Fucking hell, Dray," mumbled Harry while rubbing his eyes, "what's so bloody important that you have to wake me up at arse o'clock?"

"Good morning to you too, Harry," replied Draco sarcastically, which received him a sharp glare from Harry. Rolling his eyes Draco continued on, "And for your information, Harry. It seems our youngest children have decided there is no better time to open their Christmas presents then now."

Groaning, Harry buried his face into his pillow. "What?" the blond asked with a smirk, "Suddenly regretting your decision to get them to bed last night by promising them they could open their presents first thing in the morning?"

"Fuck off," replied Harry while giving his husband the middle finger.

Draco let out a small amused smile before quickly sobering up, "Come on, Harry. The quicker we get downstairs and open presents the sooner we can go to the Burrow for lunch." the blond patted his husband lightly on the leg before getting up to get ready, Harry sleepily following a few moments behind.

About twenty minutes later the entire family was downstairs gathered around the Christmas tree, each person having their own drink (coffee for Harry and Draco, tea for Teddy, and hot chocolate for Scorpius, James, and Lily). They first started with opening up their stockings, which were filled with candy- both muggle and wizard- for the most part but did have a few small gifts in them.

Next were the bigger gifts underneath the tree. Harry and Draco both passed out their children's gifts, which were then all opened in a flurry of wrapping paper. "Woah," breathed out Teddy as he unwrapped a large flat box, "thanks Dad, Pops."

Harry smiled warmly at his adopted son as the blue-haired teen marveled at the huge make-up palette he had just gotten. Teddy had recently gained an interest in expressing himself through make-up, an interest that both Harry and Draco indulged the boy in, but unfortunately all of his current make-up supplies were cheap palettes and brushes that had been picked up from the local drug store. So for Christmas Harry and Draco decided to get Teddy a full make-up palette complete with everything a person could ever want.

"You're welcome, Ted." said Draco as he leaned over to examine the palette up close, "I hope it suits your tastes, we had an awful time deciding which one to get you. Who knew there were so many options for something as simple as make-up?" he mused to himself.

"It's perfect," marveled Teddy before moving onto his other gifts.

Shifting his attention away from Teddy, Harry heard a squeal of delight from Lily as she opened a large plain cardboard box with a few holes in the side, some intentional some not. "A puppy!" cried Lily as a scruffy golden head poked out of the box.

The young girl immediately gathered the small dog in her arms and started to profusely thank her fathers for the gift. They hadn't originally intended to get Lily a puppy for Christmas, but with the family's other dog, Ruby, getting up there in years they had figured the family could use another dog. And as luck would have it, Harry had found the Golden Retriever puppy while out shopping in London. So after a bit of convincing, Draco had finally agreed to give Lily the puppy for Christmas.

"What are you gonna name him, Lils?" asked Harry, a smile on his face.

The three year old paused for a moment, a look of contemplation on her face, before promptly declaring, "Snuggles!"

"Snuggles?" asked Scorpius with a snort as he started to open another present.

"Yeah," said Lily as the newly named puppy licked her cheek, "he's snuggly, so Snuggles."

"Well as long as you like it, Lily. He's your present after all," replied Draco.

Moving his gaze onto Scorpius, Harry saw his son opening a new potions set. The young blond, practically a mini-Draco save for his green eyes, had recently started at Hogwarts and quickly discovered that potions was his favorite class, much to both Harry and Ron's dismay. He started to look through the contents of the set, pulling out various vials and muttering things to himself. But overall the boy seemed to enjoy the gift.

"Glad he likes it," Harry muttered to his husband while leaning up against him.

"Me too," came Draco's whispered reply.

Finally, James had gotten to his big gift. He unwrapped the gift to reveal a small child-sized broomstick. The boy had been obsessed with Quidditch ever since he found out his Aunt Ginny played for the Holyhead Harpies and both his dads were seekers while at Hogwarts. The broom was much smaller than a normal sized broom, and was charmed to only fly a bit above the ground, but it was enough to get Harry and Draco hugs.

Looking around the room, Harry smiled to himself. There was wrapping paper all over the floor, Snuggles and Ruby seemed to be getting acquainted to each other, and Scorpius and Teddy were arguing over something. His life may not be perfect, and was quite chaotic at times with four kids, but he wouldn't change it for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! if you'd like to see more of my work, stay tuned for day two!


End file.
